<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Seeing Stars by tornlinson (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23897725">Seeing Stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/tornlinson'>tornlinson (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Fluff, Hurt Tony Stark, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, One Shot, One-Sided Relationship, Sad Ending, Secrets, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:41:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23897725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/tornlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki was under the impression he had it under control.<br/>He couldn't have been more wrong.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Seeing Stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yup, had to do this. I love some frostiron angst. Maybe you might too. :D</p><p>  <a href="https://the-modern-typewriter.tumblr.com/post/168153540003/you-made-me-love-you-the-hero-said-they-stared">Based off of this prompt from tumblr! </a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony doesn’t remember when he fell asleep, but he wakes up the next morning pressed against Loki’s back. </p><p>
  <em> “Good afternoon, boss. It’s-”  </em>
</p><p>“Mute,” Tony mumbles, his speech muffled from his mouth against Loki’s hair. He takes a few seconds before moving to sit up and- <em> God, FRIDAY just said it’s afternoon, didn’t she? </em>Suddenly, Tony’s all too aware of the numbness in his left arm and there’s a desperate struggle to pull his arm out from where it’s trapped underneath Loki. </p><p>“Stark,” Loki whines at the movement, but makes no effort to help Tony; doesn’t even open his eyes.</p><p>“Sorry, Lokes,” Tony says, leaning over to press a kiss against the side of the god’s face. “I’ll need the blood back in my arm” </p><p>With a dissatisfied grunt, Loki lifts his body ever so slightly, giving Tony just enough time to slip his hand out before Loki’s plopped back down again. It takes Loki a minute of shuffling to decide on a new sleeping position - this time rolled over on his front, cheek pressed against the pillow with his face turned to Tony - and then another minute for green eyes to snap open, seemingly done with sleep for the day. </p><p>“Sorry?” Tony says again, looking anything but. With an exaggerated huff, Loki sits up. </p><p>“It’s a wonder how I love you,” He says, pressing a kiss against Tony’s lips before slipping out of bed. Just as he reaches the door, he turns, “Coffee?” </p><p>“Yes, dear.” Tony looks up from where he had already taken his phone into his hands, shooting a grin at Loki. It makes Loki’s heart swell with warmth. </p><p>--</p><p>His lover joins him in the kitchen a few minutes later, bare-chested, just as Loki pours the coffee into Anthony’s favourite mug - his own cup of tea already prepared. He watches as Anthony takes a sip, eyes fluttering in pleasure at the taste. </p><p>“God, Lokes. You spoil me,” Anthony breathes out before taking a second sip. For someone like Anthony, a man born under the spotlight, a man who’s all about extravagance and grandeur, it’s always the little things that matter to him. Little things like a peck on the lips, making a cup of coffee and the soft, lingering touches that Anthony’s all too eager to lean into. </p><p>“As if you aren’t already spoilt, Anthony Stark.” </p><p>“I’m sorry - I’m confused. You’re <em> still </em>Prince Loki of Asgard, right?” His lover doesn’t miss a beat with his response - one of the things that Loki has grown to love and admire. Anthony’s wit had no bounds, always ready with a comment that makes one either stammer their own response, or falter while vocalizing it. Thankfully, Loki knew better. And maybe that was what made them so compatible. </p><p>“Crown Prince,” Loki corrects. “Thor gave up the throne, remember? Do try to keep up, my dear.” </p><p>--</p><p>Tony grins at the god’s words. Loki’s eyes are glinting, waiting to pounce on Tony’s response like a predator. Tony’s interacted with several people in his lifetime, left even more of them speechless with his words - but Loki… Loki had an answer to everything - a witty retort, a clear-cut explanation, irrefutable replies - there’s no limit. </p><p>“Calm down, tiger.” Tony finally says before finishing his coffee with a final gulp. When he sets the mug back on the counter he meets Loki’s eyes. He doesn’t even get a second to register the emotions swirling within them before Loki quite literally surges forward. There’s a shift in the air, the kitchen disappearing from sight as Tony falls backward against his bed with a <em> thump. </em>Loki doesn’t waste a second before desperate lips attack Tony’s own. </p><p>Their hands are all over the place - tugging at each other's hair, tracing jawlines, caressing down the abdomen until their hips are bucking into each other's hands. There’s the smell of sweat, the sound of pleasured moans amidst the repeated slapping of skin against skin that echoes throughout the bedroom. Tony feels a rush of pure <em> bliss </em> wash over him, and he only sees white, only <em> feels </em>Loki against him as he releases. He can feel Loki twitch in his grip before the god reaches his own climax, lips against Tony’s neck and Loki’s contended moan reverberating through Tony’s body. </p><p>They stay on the bed for a while after that, limbs entangled as they seek solace in each other’s presence. It feels like ages before Loki moves. </p><p>“I have to go to Asgard.” There’s an apologetic smile forming at his lips, “I’m afraid duty calls.” </p><p>Tony only nods as Loki presses his lips against Tony’s forehead before vanishing in a glimmer of green. He gets it. He really does. In fact, nobody could get it more than Tony gets it. Loki has more than a handful of responsibilities in Asgard the same way that Tony has his own share with SI and his Iron Man suits. They can’t be expected to stay in bed all day when there’s a kingdom that needs saving. </p><p>--</p><p>Loki only returns the next morning, and after double-checking with FRIDAY that his lover is, in fact, asleep in their bedroom, he gets to work on making a cup of coffee. It may or may not be his way of an apology. </p><p>Anthony  is already awake when Loki enters the bedroom - seated against the headboard with the white blanket pooling at his waist. He looks ethereal. </p><p>“I am sorry, Anthony,” Loki says, though he was sure he didn’t need to. Anthony could clearly see it in his eyes. His lover always understood him - Loki never had to explain himself, never had to hide.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it.” Anthony smiles softly, taking the coffee in his hands. Loki thinks he imagines the strain in his lovers' smile.</p><p>When Loki returns with his own cup of tea, Anthony is no more on the bed. Instead, his lover stands against the huge window wall, looking out at the cloudy New York city. </p><p>“You made me love you,” is all Anthony says. His voice sounds far away, too <em> distant </em> . Detached. It sends a chill down Loki’s spine. But he can’t say anything - <em>c</em><em>an’t? Or won’t? </em>- not when Anthony’s cradling the cup of love-potion spiked coffee. </p><p><em> Can’t. </em> He <em> can’t </em>say anything. </p><p>“I noticed the first time you did it. Figured it out the second time,” Anthony drones on, <em> emotionless, </em>still looking out the window, gaze fixed on something in the distance. “It was obvious. The coffee’s too sweet.” </p><p>Loki opens his mouth to say something - <em> anything </em>- but words betray him. </p><p>“I wondered when you’d stop. Hoped you would.” Anthony finally turns, achingly slow. Loki stands frozen in the doorway. He no longer recognizes his lover’s eyes. There is no more kindness, no more warmth, no more familiarity. He wants to reach out, wants to feel Anthony’s skin one last time, wants to get one last look at the golden flecks in his eyes. Wants <em> anything. </em> Anything - but <em> this. </em></p><p>Anthony's not done yet. </p><p>“But I, like you, were waiting for something that will never happen.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'd love to know what you thought! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>